Dragon
by Quillfang
Summary: Ratty is a little kitten growing up in the harsh reality of twolegplace, with no one other than a cruel father to guide But when a cat known as Shadow comes to his rescue, his life takes a different . For TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, and CaveClan RP Forum.
1. Chapter 1

"No, foolish kit! More quickly!" Brawl snarled, batting the little kitten into a patch of twoleg trash. Ratty flinched as he hit the ground, pain shooting up his shoulder. "S-sorry, father," he whimpered, trying in vain to stand. "You're a worthless kit," Brawl spat. "I knew Sadie should have taken you to her precious Clans!"

Ratty was a small smokey gray tom with large amber eyes and a long tail. His father was Brawl, a massive brown tom with hard yellow eyes and a scarred muzzle. He was a cruel cat, hardly playing his role as Ratty's father, ruthlessly training his son to live in the harshness of twolegplace. His mother, Sadie, had left twolegplace when he was two moons old, wanting to get away from her mate. She had left her son with Brawl.

Ratty hissed as he shakily stood, crouching down and scampering along the hard black stone, his lithe body moving like a snake in the grass. Brawl grunted with approval. "Finally, you've got it," he muttered, padding over to his son and heaving him up to his paws. "Now bring me some fresh-kill and I will let you rest," Brawl meowed, dropping Ratty to his paws. Ratty winced as his soft paws hit the ground. "But father, my shoulder hurts," he mewed, taking a tentative step backwards. The massive tom snorted. "You'll deal with more than a wrenched shoulder in twolegplace! Now _go get me some food, _Ratty."

Ratty's amber eyes flared, but he said nothing in reply. His name, Ratty, was an insult for his small size. His mother had never stayed around to choose a name, leaving it up to Brawl to torment his son. But he could only do as his father wished. That was all he was here for. He nodded and slunk away into twolegplace.

He sniffed the air, hoping to find something good for Brawl. If he could bring something tasty, like a sparrow or a plump mouse...

_There! _He smelled the distinctive of vole, an animal that rarely ever came to the stinking twolegplace. Ratty dropped into a crouch, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he crept ever so slowly forewards. Then the scent of cat hit him. Too late he had stepped out from behind one of the red stone walls into an alleyway. A large black tom stared at him, his eyes boring into the little kit. With a yowl, two more cats sprang from in front of him, and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratty shrieked in fear as the cats sprang towards him. The black tom roared as he picked him up and flung him into a heap of stinking twoleg stuff. A dark ginger she-cat hissed at him. "What are you doing here, kit?" she snarled. "This is our territory!"

"I-I'm h-hunting," Ratty whispered in reply, cowering into the heap.

"Enough with that kit, Fox!" the third cat, a black-and-white she-cat snapped. "The other one's down on the edge!"

The one called fox nodded. She whipped her head around and bared her teeth at the terrified kit. "Stay here," she commanded, then followed the other cats.

_Other one? _Ratty wondered. Then he gasped. _They must be talking about Brawl! _Making sure to not be noticed by Fox, he crept after them.

He heard the sounds of screeching as he neared Brawl's waiting place. Brawl's angry roar drowned out all three of the attackers, and he heard a yelp of pain. He quickened his pace as he saw the ginger she-cat laying limp next to fence, while the other cats fought fiercely against his father. Ratty saw blood coating each cat's pelt, and the black cat's eyes was scratched.

Brawl caught sight of him and yowled. "Come here and fight!" he snarled as a batted away one enemy. Ratty nodded shakily and jumped onto the remaining she-cat, clawing her shoulders. She hissed and tried in vain to shake the determined little kit away. He hissed and bit into the larger cat's scruff. She howled. "Shadow, hurry up and kill this trespasser!"

Shadow, the black cat, hissed. "You can't kill a kit, Badger? That's sad, you pathetic whelp!"

Badger hissed and rolled over onto her back, trying hard to squish Ratty. The kit felt the air shoot out of his lungs as Badger crushed him. "Little worm!" the she-cat hissed with contempt in her eyes.

Ratty snarled and wriggled out from under her. "Let's see who the worm is now!" he sneered, and bit hard into Badger's neck. She yowled in pain, flailing her paws. "Stop!" she snarled.

Ratty smirked with satisfaction and bit harder. Badger went limp, and her eyes closed.

The battle was over between his father and the other cat. Brawl lay on the forest floor, his shoulder and flank bleeding. He was breathing hard, and his left eye was closed.

Ratty's eyes were wide as he panted. Brawl was the biggest and strongest cat he knew! How could anyone ever overpower _him? _But Shadow had done it. The black cat's nose was cut and his flank was matted with blood and dirt, but otherwise he was unharmed. His eyes gleamed as he loomed over Brawl. "Get out of our place," he hissed, his voice rough. "Now."

The big cat bared his teeth, but staggered to his paws. "As you wish," he growled. "Ratty, come," he growled. Ratty gulped. _He'll blame me for losing the fight! _

"Now!" Brawl spat, stepping forward. Shadow raised his claws.

"Your kit won't be coming with you," he snarled. "I have uses for him."

Brawl's eyes flashed with anger, but he dipped his head. "Fine. Take the useless brat!" he spat, then without another word, he whirled around and stalked into the forest, his tail held high.

Ratty gulped. _What will happen to me now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow turned to Ratty, his eyes dimming but still bright from the battle.

"Well well well," the large black cat meowed, smirking. Ratty shrank into a heap of waste.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" he whimpered, his amber eyes blinking fearfully at the cats. Fox, the ginger she-cat, stood shakily. "Yes, what are we going to do with this whelp?" she snarled, glaring at Ratty. Shadow's smirk grew. "If our plan is going to work, we should, ah, recruit young cats to help us," he explained.

"Wait, s-so you want me to join you?" the kitten asked. Shadow nodded seriously.

"With a bit of training, you like like the kind of cat that could be a great fighter. What is your name, little 'un?" Ratty winced. _My name. What do I tell him? _

"I don't have a name," Ratty finally mewed, getting up. "My father called me something, but I never had a name..." Shadow nodded.

"Well then. I will name you," Shadow meowed. "Once, there were fierce creatures that roamed the land. They had huge wings and scales covering their bodies. And best of all, they breathed fire," he told the kitten. "They were called dragons. Would you like that as your name?"

Ratty blinked, his eyes wide. "Will I be fierce and scary like a dragon?" he asked hopefully. _This'll be great! No one will push me around again! _

"Yes, you will," Shadow promised. "I will make sure of it."

Ratty's eyes gleamed. "Then yes, I will be Dragon."


End file.
